halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yosh Msiao
Name: Yosh Msiao Class: Marine Gender: Male Nickname: Yoshi Date of Birth: 7/7/2539 Age: 18 Height: 5’10” Weight: 170 lbs Primary Specialization: Rifleman UNSC Primary: M7 Caseless SMG UNSC Secondary: M395 Series DMR Additional Gear: 2x Black Smoke / Combat Knife / Headlamp Suit Colors: Olive Drab with Tan Digital BDU Physical Description: Standing at 5’10” Yosh is just as the average marine in the corp. He has a crew cut style and is clean shaven. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black. His hair is black with hints of gray; his skin is a darker tan. Although skinny, Yosh has a fit body. Coming straight from basic, Yosh has no major cuts or injuries. Just below the back of his neck, he has a Muay Thai tattoo that ends until halfway above his back. In off-duty, Yosh preferes cargo pants and a long sleeved UNSC T-Shirt. In the line of duty, Yosh has the standard Marine armor with a full face mask-helmet. His armor is a Olive drab, his BDU a Tan camo digital. Yosh’s combat knife is found on the side of his right calf. His headlamp is found of the left-hand side of his helmet; his smokes on his belt. Personality: Yosh is an ambitious soldier, he fights to support his family and plans to make it home. Although given his fresh entry, his leave wouldn’t be anytime soon. He is a charismatic individual, having a joking personality anywhere he goes; usually being the moral compass of the group. With how young Yosh is, he has never seen the true face of battle. With this he comes off as arrogant to battle, much like any other rookie would. Although this contrast, he is serious during a mission, albeit a naive one. During combat, his personality changes a bit. Becoming more reckless and cocky as the mission goes on in success. His reckless nature has earned himself the title ‘Yoshi’. As the mission progresses, his recklessness turns into cockyness. Letting his guard down and generally not being ready for surprise situations. Although these contrasts summarize his combat ability, Yosh is known to have be the caring soldier. He sympathizes with the younger soldiers, as he himself is in the same boat. Fighting to prove their worth, or fighting to prove to themselves. Bio: Yosh and his twin sister were born on the seventh day of the seventh month, 2539 on Sedra. His family moved to Tribute, due to economic turmoil in Sedra at the time. His family was not a rich family, barely surviving on what little they had when they moved colonies. Yosh’s early life consisted of carelessness. He often disobeyed teachers and authoritative figures, without breaking any major rules. He kept a subpar grade throughout school, never having the slightest care for his education. Throughout his years in school, he had never once failed nor excelled in anything. It would be in this time that his tattoo would be printed onto his skin. As the years progressed and his lifestyle being the same. It was not long that he would be limited to choices that were not prefered After some time discussing with his sister, he planned on joining the military. His sister, planned on going to a college. Even with their parents money now, even the cheapest education was not affordable. To Yosh, this brought a new fire into him. In order for his sister to get a better education, and to live a proper life; Yosh would sacrifice his safety to pay for it. When he turned 17, he dropped out of school and signed up for the military. Yosh was now in Basic training, a living hell as most would see. With his time in Basic, he showed competence in marksmanship but never acted on it. As a rifleman, he showed general knowledge of strategy and showed reflexive CQC tactics. His skills however, are not honed. In simulation, Yosh is a sub-par leader and a sub-par medic. Given that he’s never acted on such skills, he Knowing generally the little things of all specializations. Yosh has never seen battle nor the end of it, he is what they say, a greenhorn. A year later, Yosh would soon become a full fledged soldier. Near months after, Yosh would sign up for Task Force Omega for his family's’ sake. The pay in the taskforce is much better than just patrolling a base.